Nora
by UntamedKittten
Summary: My body started to betray me as his voice flowed through me, sending shivers down my spine. "Come join us Nora, we want you." Story begins a couple of months before The Lost Boys movie. OC/The Lost Boys.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Lost Boys only my character Nora.**

...

**Chapter One**

Finally I'm here.

Santa Carla.

I just closed my eyes and put my finger to a map and here I am. Upon reading about the area I thought, why not?

I rode down the coast line in my beat up 1968 Chevrolet C10 Pickup I inherited when my grandma died.

Passing the sign that read, 'Welcome to Santa Carla'. I looking into the rearview mirror, and on the back of the sign it read, 'Murder Captial of the world'. _Great! Just what I need. There was nothing in the brochue about this._

Shaking my head I looked around me as I drove, lots and lots of people, wild clothes and wild hair. Gotta love the 80's.

Needing a place to stay, I pulled over and asked an old lady sitting on a bench. She directed me to what look like a seedy motel. Dirt and dingy, there was litter everywhere around it. A cleaner by the looks of him, was pass out in a deckchair. The only thing this motel had going for it was the beach was less the a two mintue walk. I could smell the ocean from here.

Sighing I parked up, picking up my suitcase, I made my way inside.

"Hello." I called out, hitting the little bell on the desk.

A door bang open at the back and a beady eyed, balding fat man step around the desk, trying to tuck himself back into his trousers. I mental rolled my eyes.

"What can I do for you?" the man said, his eyes scanning my body. Creep.

I resisted the urge to throw up, "I need a room."

"Its 20 a night, breakfast not included."

_Like I would really want you to make my breakfast. God knows where your hands have been. _

"I'll take one for the whole week." Handing him a bunch of 20.

I signed the loginsheet, grabbing the key, I quickly walked to my room away from the creep.

Upon entering the room it wasn't as bad as I was expecting. The bed sat underneath the window, which I was happy to see it had clean sheets. There was a desk and chair in the corner and the room had an en-suite bathroom.

Unpacking my things, I decided to take a quick bath then head to the boardwalk I read about, hoping I will find a job to pass the time before I moved on. Little did I know I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

...

I spent a little longer soaking in the bath than I relised and got to the boardwalk just as the sun had gone down.

Parking my car, I got out and followed the noise.

Music blarred from all shops, booths and punks that lined the walk. People shouting and children laughing.

_Job. Job Job. Need to find a job._ These word flowed through my head, ever since leaving the motel.

I could feel my stomach growl or was that vibrations from the four guys on the motorbikes passing by me? Either way I went to the nearest food stand. I bought a hot dog and a coke. Love carnavil food, always gets my tastebuds moving.

I wish I could have just an hour to play on the rides. I'm such I child. I could see a carousel in front of me and I just want run up and go on it till the sun comes up, but I set my mind out to find a job and thats what I need to do.

Walking around some more I wasn't having much luck. Any jobs that we going weren't exactly legal. My eyes lingered on a wall full of posters of missing people. A shiver went through me as to just how many people have gone missing.

My eyes left the wall to the shop next to it, my mood brighten when I saw the sign, 'Help Wanted'.

I mental cheered and rushed inside, happy to see it was a video store, somwhere I would love to work. I just love movies.

A cute girl, whose name tag said 'Maria' on it greeted me, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Um..I'm looking for the owner of the shop, its about the sign on the window."

"Oh, that would be Max. Hang on a second and I'll go get him."

Sweet girl.

I waited all of two minutes and Maria came back with a man I asumed was Max the owner. He was wearing a cherry colored shirt and a white tie and had big glasses. He looked like a dork. I got an uneasy feeling from this guy and wanted to leave, as he made his way over to me, but I stopped myself as I needed the job desperately.

He put his hand out in front of me as a greeting, "Hello, my names Max. Maria was telling me you were wanting to know about the job."

"Hi, I'm Nora. Is the postion still available?" I asked, shaking his hand.

The uneasy feeling grew as our hands connected, I quickly let go, smiling awkwardly at him, not wanting to be rude for pulling away like that.

"Yes it is but I'm looking for someone to work the nightshifts, three nights a week."

Well it was better than nothing I guess, "That would be fine. If I could apply, I really need a job and I've worked in a store like this before if you would like to check."

"No need. If you like to come into my office, fill out a few forms and you can start the day after tomorrow. I really need someone to start soon and you seem to really want it."

Now if the guy wasn't giving me this creepy feeling I would have hugged him.

After taking my details and filling out some forms, I hightailed it out of there. Happy I found the job and happy to be away from Max. I shouldn't really be thinking like that, he's my boss after all.

I decided to walk around the boardwalk for awhile longer before heading back to the motel.

I wonder just how many people walk out of the house without looking at the mirror first.

Turning left, I saw a little boy, his little face held sadness and worry. He also looked lost as people pushed pass him. He tried standing on a bench, scanning over the crowd looking for someone I would imagine. How could anyone leave a child by themselves, especially in a place called Murder Captial of the world?

I made my way over to him, "Hey, there. You ok?"

"I can't find Star?" The little boys said still looking around the crowd.

Star? What the hell is this kid on?

"If you look up you'll see lots of Stars."

He looked up then back at me confused before busting into laughter.

Again I ask. What's this kid on?

"No..no. Star's a girl," Still giggling between words.

Really? How was I supposed to know he was talking about a girl? Star? Why oh why would you name your kid Star? Her parents must have been ex-hippies to come up with that name. Poor girl.

"Oh, right. Well, where did you last see her?"

Little giggler had finally calm down, "We were at the Carousels. And she told me to wait there, but that was an hour ago. She was told not to leave me and I don't want her to get in to trouble, so I thought I would go look for her. But I still can't find her and I don't know how to get back to the carousels."

I got angry.

This girl is supposed to be watching him but instead she leaves and tells him to wait. _How long was she planning on leaving this poor kid by himself before returning?_

Now I'm not the type to just leave a poor kid all alone and I'm not about to start now, "How about I take you back to the carousels and see if she's back yet?"

"Um, David told me I should go with strangers."

Not having a clue who this David, I asked, "I'm sure he also said not to talk to them either?"

He casted his eyes down, "Yes."

My heart warmed at this childs innocence.

"Aw, come on, cutie-pie. I won't tell if you don't. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Ok, but promise you'll stay where you're supposed and never wonder off yourself again or talk to a stranger."

"I promise." He vowed, and put his tiny hand to his heart.

"Alright then, now thats out of the way let get you back."

Turning around I started to walk to were I first saw the carousels.

Something grabbed onto my hand. Looking down the little guy took hold of my hand as we made our way passed the crowd of people, toward our destintion.

As we got closer I asked, "Do you see her, Cutie-pie?"

"No."

He sighed and sat down on the rail next to us. Poor little guy. I took a seat next to him, looking around. Some woman stood in front of us, her face was red and she looked ready to kill the kids in front of her. They were spitting through straws, bits of paper landed near her feet.

"I hate kids." She mummbled angry, passing a look at me and the boy. _Well that was rude. Not all kids are little monsters._

I shook my head and I looked at the boy again. I noticed he gave up searching for this Star girl, his eyes were clued to the carousel. I could tell he was longing for a shot of the ride by the look on his face because I'm sure by face looked exactly the same.

"So, Cutie-pie, wanna ride the horse, while we wait?"

"I don't have any money to pay."

"Who said anything about you paying?" I said smugly, shaking some money I just picked from the rude woman in front of me. Yes, I know its wrong to steal but when you've lived like I did, habits are hard to break.

Taking his hand I pulled him up and paid the guy at the booth.

I skipped, dragging the poor little guy towards the closest horse.

After helping him up I took the one beside him.

Floods of excitment rushed through me as the ride started. I can't expain it but ever since I was little before my life turned to hell, whenever my parents would fight I always ran to grandma's house. She would take me the amusement park and let me go on the carousels for as many times as I liked. I would forget my troubles. I would get to be a kid. I felt free.

"Laddie." The little guy said to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Girly." I replied back.

He looked confused, with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry, I thought we were saying random things."

He laughed at that, "Laddie, that's my name."

"Oh well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" I giggled, "My name's Nora." I leaned over and offered him my hand.

Laughing again he shooked it, "Nice to meet you, Nora."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Laddie."

We laughed some more, pulling funny faces and each other and singing along to the song that was playing. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. I know its seems childish but thats just who I am.

The ride came to end much to my disappointment.

Getting of I looked at Laddie sadness clouded his face. I didn't like it, and was just about to suggest another round but someone called out his name.

A girl - I'm guessing was Star - scanned the crowds for him, her wild curly hair whipped around her franic face as she searched.

"That's Star. I guess I should be going now."

"Yeah, I guess you do," I said, I lifted his head up and smiled down at him, "There's always tomorrow."

Laddie's face brighting up, then he frowned, "But David, says I'm not aloud around strangers remember."

"We've spent the last twenty minutes together and you know my name. I think that puts me in the friends list not stranger."

He looked deep in thought before smiling up at me, "I think you're right."

"That's the wonderful thing about me. I'm always right,"

Laddie laughed again. I was beginning to love the sound of it. In a non creep way. I just think a childs laughter brings me happiness.

"See you later, Cutie-pie."

"It's Laddie remember."

"But I pefer Cutie-pie." I pouted.

He laughed and shook his head before waving and running towards Star. As he appoared her, her worried face changed to angry and grabbed his arm when he reached her. I couldn't tell what being said, but I didn't like it. Noone should put their hands on a child.

I was about to go after them but before I moved the girl spun around dragging Laddie with her and disappear into the crowd.

With nothing else taking my interest, I notice it was getting late, so I went back to my car and and headed back to the motel.

I was happy I found a job so fast and I made a little friend. Santa Carla was growing me.

I was so tired when I got back the creep behide the desk didn't even bother me. Closing the door I threw myself onto the bed, not taking my clothes or shoes off, I closed my eyes, and let the sound of the ocean carry me to sleep.

...

**AN: First chapter. What did you guys think?**

**Review. Review.:D**


End file.
